Yachatta!
by kichikuri61
Summary: Terinspirasi dari video Touhou dan original video dengan judul yang sama. Kejadian-kejadian lucu yang takkan pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Dan jika kau sudah melakukannya, kau akan berteriak, "Sial! Aku sudah melakukannya!" ("Yachatta!")


Hai, minna~ Sekarang saya akan membuat cerita one-shot. Terinspirasi dari video Touhou berjudul "Yachatta!", baik lagu dan video nya sangat lucu, namun saya akan melakukan beberapa perubahan dari video Touhou. Enjoy!

* * *

**YACHATTA!**

A Sengoku Basara Fanfic

Rate: T / M (?)

* * *

**Scene 1**

"Akhirnya aku mempunyai ini!" seru Ieyasu bangga sambil mengangkat pipa hisap baru miliknya.

"Eh? Kau baru membeli pipa hisap baru, Ieyasu Tokugawa?" tanya Kojuuro.

"Benar sekali, Katakura-kun! Dan hebatnya, aku membeli dua!" balas Ieyasu bahagia sambil mengeluarkan satu pipa hisap lain.

"Eh?! Itu milik siapa?!" Kojuuro terkejut.

"Katakura-kun, ayo kita menghisap pipa ini bersama-sama!" ajak Ieyasu.

"Ta—tapi, saya tidak pernah melakukan hal semacam itu—!" tolak Kojuuro panik.

"Ayolah, Katakura-kun~" Ieyasu memasukkan pipa hisap ke mulut Kojuuro dan menyalakan api ke pipa hisap tersebut.

"Uhuk uhuk!" Kojuuro batuk bukan main.

"Seru bukan, Katakura-kun?" tanya Ieyasu menyalakan pipa hisapnya lalu menghembuskan asap tembakau dari mulutnya.

"Ieyasu Tokugawa...kenapa kau ingin sekali menghisap tembakau? Bukannya anda belum cukup umur?" tanya Kojuuro mengelus pelan dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Ahahahaha~ Lawakkanmu lucu sekali, Katakura-kun~" tawa Ieyasu pada Kojuuro.

**TEP**

Ieyasu dan Kojuuro mendengar suara langkah kaki dan menengok ke belakang. Mereka terkejut melihat sosok yang muncul di belakang mereka. Mereka bersama-sama mematahkan pipa hisap mereka lalu tersenyum ketakutan kepada sosok tersebut.

"Selamat sore," sapa Hisahide sambil tersenyum.

"Se—selamat sore!" sapa Kojuuro dan Ieyasu semangat namun berkeringat dingin. ("Sial! Kita ketahuan!")

"Kalian terlihat pucat. Ada masalah?" tanya Hisahide bingung.

"B—bukan apa-apa!" balas Ieyasu panik.

"Hmm..." Hisahide melihat sekitar dengan santai. Ieyasu dan Kojuuro yang melihatnya memeriksa sekitar semakin berkeringat dingin dan panik. Hisahide melihat ke bawah dekat kakinya, terlihat korek api yang baru saja dinyalakan lalu dimatikan dengan sengaja. Hisahide memungut korek api tersebut lalu menghadap ke arah Kojuuro dan Ieyasu.

"Kalian," panggil Hisahide tersenyum, "Apa benda ini?!" Hisahide menunjukkan korek api yang baru dimatikan sambil tersenyum lebar nan sadis.

("Sial!")

"I—i—itu kayu bakar!" teriak Kojuuro panik.

"Bu—bukan! Itu kayu kanopi!" teriak Ieyasu tak kalah panik.

"Tokugawa...apa yang ada di kantong celanamu?" tanya Hisahide dengan nada dingin.

"kantong celana—eh?!" Ieyasu panik melihat ujung pipa hisap muncul dari luar kantong celananya.

"Hisahide Matsunaga! Bisa kami jelaskan—" ucapan Kojuuro terhenti ketika Hisahide menggenggam kepalanya dan Ieyasu erat. Lalu, Hisahide membenturkan kepala Kojuuro dengan kepala Ieyasu.

**DUK!**

"Ouch!" rintih Kojuuro.

"Sakit!" rintih Ieyasu.

"Kalian ini! Menghisap tembakau di tempat sembarangan itu berbahaya! Kalian juga belum cukup umur untuk menghisap tembakau!" omel Hisahide.

"I—iya, Hisahide Matsunaga...Ma—maafkan kami," Kojuuro dan Ieyasu meminta maaf sambil duduk bersimpuh.

"Siapa yang memulai duluan?" tanya Hisahide dengan tatapan tajam. Ieyasu dan Kojuuro langsung merinding melihat tatapan Hisahide.

"...Ini semua ulah Ieyasu Tokugawa. Dia yang memaksaku untuk menghisap tembakau," ucap Kojuuro.

"E—eh?! Tapi kau kan juga menghisap tembakau, Katakura-kun!" protes Ieyasu ketakutan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mau menghisap tembakau," balas Kojuuro.

"...Ieyasu Tokugawa," ucap Hisahide sambil menyeret Ieyasu pergi. "Ikut denganku,"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! KATAKURA-KUN! TOLONG AKU!" Ieyasu menangis keras sementara Kojuuro hanya melambai tangannya pada Ieyasu yang dibawa pergi oleh Hisahide.

* * *

**Scene 2**

Wilayah Kaga merayakan Matsuri bersama-sama di kediaman Maeda. Semua orang merayakannya dengan senang hati.

"Ayo, Dokuganryuu! Tambah lagi sakenya!" usul Shingen sambil menuangkan satu botol penuh sake ke cawan Masamune.

"Tunggu! Orang tua—!" Masamune langsung panik.

"Bersulang!" ucap Nobunaga dan Hideyoshi yang mabuk sambil mendekatkan cawan mereka bersamaan.

Suasana ramai terus menghidupi festival Matsuri yang sedang dirayakan. Sementara itu, di tempat lain namun tidak jauh dari tempat festival itu dirayakan, dua bayangan terlihat sedang 'menikmati' waktu mereka...

"Ah..Ah..! Keiji-kun!"

"Hhh..Hanbei—ugh!"

"Oh, Tuhan—Keiji-kun!"

* * *

"Ne, Keiji-kun," panggil Hanbei yang berselimutkan seprai futon.

"Hmm?" tanya Keiji yang sedang berpakaian. Hanbei menarik tangan Keiji dan Keiji sedikit terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hanbei.

"Aku akan pergi ke tempat Kenshin sebentar," jawab Keiji.

"...Ne, Keiji-kun," Hanbei menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik seprai futon, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri,"

"Ahaha. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu kok," ucap Keiji sambil tertawa. Namun, dalam hatinya, Keiji tersenyum licik, ("Aku akan menemui Magoichi-san lalu kencan dengannya. Hihihi,")

* * *

Esok hari, Keiji berjalan santai menuju Echigo. Di tengah jalan, ia melihat Magoichi jalan berpas-pasan dengannya.

"Ah! Magoichi-san!" panggil Keiji bahagia.

"Keiji Maeda. Kita bertemu lagi," ucap Magoichi.

"Tentu saja~" balas Keiji semangat.

"Ah—benar juga," Magoichi teringat sesuatu, "Keiji, perkenalkan ini temanku," ucap Magoichi sambil menunjuk seseorang disebelahnya.

"Ah, teman dari Magoichi-san, ya? Perkenalkan aku Keiji Maeda—HAH? HAH? HAH?!" Keiji terkejut melihat teman baru Magoichi.

"Hanbei Takenaka. Kuharap kau bisa akrab dengannya," jelas Magoichi melirik ke arah Hanbei yang terdiam polos.

("Ha—ha—hanbei?! Tapi, kemarin aku dan dia—?!") Keiji mulai panik bukan main. Mukanya mulai meneteskan keringat dingin.

"Kudengar, kalian berdua dulu teman akrab. Dan aku juga pernah beraliansi dengan orang ini," jelas Magoichi sambil menunjuk Hanbei dan dirinya.

("Kemarin aku meniduri orang ini! Tidak tidak tidak! Sampai Magoichi-san tahu, aku bisa—!")

"Magoichi-san kenal dengan Keiji-kun?" tanya Hanbei.

"Begitulah. Orang ini ikut denganku sekarang. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Magoichi balik.

"Kemarin, Keiji-kun sempat—"

("Hentikan itu!")

**BUK**

Keiji memukul Magoichi tepat di perutnya. Kejadian itu membuat Hanbei dan Magoichi terkejut. Magoichi langsung terjatuh ke tanah.

"Maeda! Apa yang kau—BUH!" Keiji segera memukul Magoichi dengan nodachi miliknya tepat di kepala Magoichi sebelum Magoichi menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan terjatuh pingsan kepayang dengan kedua matanya terus memutar pusing. "Eeeehhh...~?"

"Ke—keiji-kun?! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Magoichi-san?!" tanya Hanbei panik. Keiji terdiam lalu memegang kedua pundak Hanbei erat.

"Ah~ Tidak apa-apa~ Dia hanya tertidur sebentar. Ne, Hanbei, mau pergi ke onsen atau penginapan?" tanya Keiji sinis.

"A—apa maksud ucapanmu? Bukankah kau dan Magoichi-san jalan berdua sekarang—" ucapan hanbei terhenti ketika melihata wajahnya dan wajah Keiji berdekatan.

"Tidak...aku tidak jalan dengan dia...Aku hanya jalan denganmu. Santai saja," jawab Keiji sambil tertawa sinis. Hanbei yang melihat Keiji tersenyum sinis mulai ketakutan.

* * *

**Scene 3**

"Achoo!" Masamune bersin. "Eh? Eh? Aku dimana?" tanya Masamune sambil melihat sekitar. Dirinya sedang berada di sebuah kamar seseorang, terbangun di atas futon dan tubuhnya hanya ditutupi sebuah selimut.

"Eh—tunggu—apa yang terjadi ini..? Yang kuingat adalah...orang tua Takeda itu memberikanku tiga belas botol sake...lalu aku ikut mabuk bersama yang lain lalu...di kamar ini...aku dan Yukimura—Yukimura?" tanya Masamune terkejut yang mulai kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"_Ma—masamune-dono..! Ah—sa—sakit!"_

"_Hehe, Yukimura..uh..kau manis sekali malam ini.."_

"_Ah! Masamune-dono!"_

"Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Yukimura!" Masamune mulai panik namun terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara air berbunyi dari sebelah kamar.

"Eh? Suara air—" Masamune merasakan tangannya memegang sesuatu, diambil sebuah ikat kepala merah yang sudah tidak asing baginya, "I—ini?!"

"Jadi, memang benar...aku melakukan 'itu' dengan Yukimura...?" tanya Masamune pelan lalu terdiam sesaat.

"_Masamune-dono—oh!"_

"Yes! Akhirnya! Aku berhasil melakukan 'itu' dengan Yukimura!" teriak Masamune bahagia.

**GREEK**

Terdengar suara pintu kamar terbuka. Masamune loncat dari futon lalu menyambut seseorang yang masuk dengan semangat.

"Pagi, Yukimura sayang~" sapa Masamune.

"Pagi juga," jawab seseorang itu sambil menarik wig dari kepalanya. Terlihat sosok itu berbadan kekar, berwajah tua, berkumis dan botak. "Dokuganryuu!"

Masamune membatu sesaat lalu berteriak, "ORANG TUA TAKEDA?!"

"Haha, tidak kusangka kau akan mengira diriku adalah Yukimura! Ahahaha!" tawa Shingen keras.

"Tu—tunggu! Kalau ini bukan kamar Yukimura—lalu ini—" tanya Masamune semakin panik.

"Benar! Ini adalah kamarku! Ahahaha!" tawa Shingen semakin keras.

("AKU MELAKUKAN 'ITU' DENGAN ORANG TUA TAKEDA?!") Masamune langsung terjatuh lemas sementar Shingen masih terus tertawa puas tanpa henti.

* * *

**Scene 4**

Motochika masih menatap ke kertas yang ia pegang dari Ranmaru.

"Lotre..."

* * *

"Paman Chosokabe! Ini nomor undiannya! Semoga paman sukses!" seru Ranmaru.

"666...apa maksudnya?" tanya Motochika pada Ranmaru.

"Shimazu Yoshihiro dan Muneshige Tachibana mengadakan lotre kan? Aku tidak tertarik karena hadiahnya bukan permen. Aku memberikan nomor undianku pada paman. Mau kan paman Chosokabe ikut~?" Ranmaru memohon.

"Cih...terserah dirimu," balas Motochika pasrah.

"Terima kasih, paman~" Ranmaru meloncat ke arah Motochika lalu memeluknya erat.

"Lepaskan aku!" pinta Motochika.

* * *

"Hhhh...buat apa aku mengikut acara aneh seperti ini?" tanya Motochika sambil menghela nafas.

"Chosokabe! Sedang apa kau berdiam diri disana?!" teriak Sorin.

"Hari ini adalah hari terburukku, Sorin...Jangan ganggu aku," jawab Motochika kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kejadian hari ini adalah kau terlindas pasukan berkuda Tsuruhime lalu tenggelam di dalam sup milik Hideaki Kobayakawa dan cintamu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Motonari-sama," jelas Sorin santai. Motochika yang mendengar kalimat terakhir Sorin semakin pasrah.

"Bukan urusanmu, Sorin.." ucap Motochika pelan.

"Ah, nomor itu—apa kau ikut lotre Muneshige?" tanya Sorin. Motochika yang sudah kesal akan harinya yang buruk melempar kertas itu ke tanah. "PERSETAN DENGAN LOTRE!"

"Chosokabe! Kenapa tiba-tiba marah?!" Sorin heran dengan sikap Motochika.

"Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Sorin—"

Zavii muncul dari udara sambil memegang megaphone raksasa.

"Semuanya~ Nomor beruntung kita kali ini adalah '666'! Peserta dengan nomor tersebut akan dijodohkan oleh Motonari Mouri alias Sunday Mouri~ Selamat kepada pemenang~"

"...Mouri?" bisik Motochika.

"Motonari-sama?" bisik Sorin.

Angin kencang mulai terhembus. Kertas undian yang dibuang oleh Motochika mulai terbang menjauh. Motochika dan Sorin bergegas mengejar kertas tersebut.

"CHOSOKABE! ASAL KAU TAHU! AKU YANG AKAN MENIKAH MOTONARI-SAMA!" teriak Sorin pada Motochika.

"MOURI ITU MILIKKU! AKU TIDAK MAU ORANG LAIN MENIKAHINYA SELAIN DIRIKU!" Motochika menyusul Sorin.

"Eh? Ada kertas?" tanya Yukimura yang sedang bersantai di atas atap istana Zavi.

"YUKIMURA! JANGAN DIAMBIL!" teriak Sorin dan Motochika bersamaan.

**GREB**

Yukimura segera mengambil kertas itu dan Zavii muncul dari belakangnya.

"Selamat! Kau memenangkan hadiahnya!" teriak Zavi pada Yukimura.

"...?" Yukimura tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Zavi sementar Motochika dan Sorin terdiam membatu dengan mulut terbuka.

"...Motonari-sama..." ucap Sorin sedih.

"Mouri...milikku seorang..." ucap Motochika yang lebih sedih.

* * *

**THE END**

Well, aku tahu ini tidak terlalu lucu, haha. Aku ingin membuat semuanya tertawa saja. Hasta la vista.

Keep smile,

Kichikuri61


End file.
